


Buttercups and bones

by MonsterCopei (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: +13 all characters, Death, F/F, F/M, Reader Is Frisk, Slow Burn, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MonsterCopei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CSGO:That's right bitches! I'm making another fanfic!</p><p>HEG:Please don't yell at our readers it rude! I'm sorry! We got some inspiration for another fanfic and couldn't help ourselves.</p><p> </p><p>Here's the actual summary:</p><p> </p><p>Your guilt is unbearable. Chara won't stop killing the ones you love. This will be the 387th genocide timeline. Your finally ready to end Chara's killing spree even if it meant staying in the save screen for the rest of your life. The monsters would be happy with out you there. They wouldn't remember you anyway.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You have lost Determination

It's an endless cycle that you only wish to break. Dodge. Dodge. Slash. Miss. A cycle that seems to have no end. A cycle that you will end soon. Dodge. Dodge. Slash. Miss. All you can do is watch.

 

"come on kid, how long are we supposed to keep doing the same song and dance?", the smile on your face grows wider, the knife in your hand glints in the twilight. "we used to be friends in a previous timeline. is the friend i once had still inside there? if you are please give me a sign."

Chara always lets you have control for this part. This times no different, you feel your senses returning to you. You always did what Chara wanted during this part, you slashed out. But not this time. You drop the dusty knife and and fall to your knees, crying. You spread your arms out and find your voice. Chara knows what your about to do and try's to take control again. You push back.

 

"Sans.", you say, bringing more surprise to the skeletons face. Your voice was soft and sweet. Like a melody. "I won't be able to hold her much longer. Please kill me. After this run not me or Chara are coming back. I am giving you my determination use it as you see fit. Kill me now!", Chara was almost in control. You could see Sans's hesitation. This had never happened before.

 

"Do it!", you scream. You feel a sharp pain in your chest. Blackness starts to surround your vision. You fight it back. Not yet Sans will need your determination to reset. You grab the small red heart in front of your chest and dig in it for something. You hand feels something hard and you pull it out. In your hand was a small red crystal. This was your determination. You start coughing up blood not yet. Your so close. You beckon Sans closer and put the crystal in his hand.

 

"what's this?", he asks.

 

"That is my determination. After I'm dead you will hold the power to reset and load as you please. All you need to do is keep it close to yourself and you'll have its power. After I die I will not come back. Sans, when you reset you will enter a save screen. Be careful Chara will be there. I'll try to hold her off until you can reset. I guess I really am your friend huh? I won't be coming back after this. Thank you, Sans.", your voice is a whisper by the time your done talking. You don't wait for Sans's reaction. Just before the blackness consumes you a message pops up behind your eyelids. 'You have lost DETERMINATION.' You wake up in the save screen. With Chara on top of you, knife poised in the air ready to kill. "The hell did you do?! Why can't we reset?!", she's furious you can tell. Black liquid drops onto your face. "Sans needs the determination more than we do. I won't let you kill anymore Chara!" "What will happen when he comes to the save screen to reset then?", she says with obvious smugness in her voice. "I will hold you off until he can reset and leave." "How will you do that, Frisk dear?", Chara get a off you and you lead her to the load button. Which is not lit up. And tell her to stand beside it. She does so. You don't have much sealing magic, sure. But you have enough to seal the two of you. A pinkish red crystal comes up and swallows Chara. She immediately freezes a shocked look over coming her features. You walk over to stand beside the non lit reset button and seal yourself in another crystal a kind smile overtaking your features. You could see, hear, and sense everything around you but you couldn't interact with it. A few minutes after the sealings done Sans appears in the save screen. He look from crystal to crystal and finally walk over to yours. "i guess now it's crystal clear what you meant my hold her huh.", you would reply but you can't you can only know what's going on around you, you can't interact with him. He walks over to the other crystal and looks into it until he finally flips the person in the crystal off. "i see you caught her by surprise. good job kid and thanks.", he hits the reset button. Everything goes back to normal except for you and Chara. You think you made the right choice.


	2. We miss you.

How long has it been since you've been stuck in the save screen? Days? Weeks? Months? ...Years? It doesn't matter, you can't afford to get distracted. It's hard enough as is to keep Chara contained. You can feel her struggling in her crystal prison, but you can't afford to lose. Sans appears in front of you. He looks sad and confused about something. His tail whips around behind him.

He walks closer to your crystal prison, pits a hand on it, and looks up you. His expression turning soft. He speaks.

"hey kiddo. how are you holding up?", he asks. You know he knows that you can't answer, after a few seconds of silence he sighs and turns around. He slides against the crystal and onto the floor of the Save Screen. You then notice that he made the little determination crystal into a necklace and has it around his neck. He brings his hand up and knocks of the crystal twice.

"kid, i don't know why but the others are regaining their memories of the previous timelines. papyrus asked where you were and said that he missed you. toriel came out if the ruins and went back to asgore who comforted her while she cried about you. we miss you over on the other side kid. kid, come home.", you almost lost complete hold on Chara's seal as he went on. Using all your concentration you make her seal 2x stronger before releasing your own.

This surprises Sans he falls on his back and looks up at you. You smile at him in greeting before your face goes serious.

 

"Sans. I must stay here in the Save Screen and keep an eye on Chara's seal. It's to dangerous for me to even be talking to you right now. As far as I know you can bring one person into the Save Screen with you and then easily go back. Bring them one at a time to see me, but don't them go anywhere near Chara. Ok?", you can feel Chara already trying to wriggle their way into your body, you can't allow that so as soon as Sans nods his understanding you begin to seal yourself again.

 

"wait, frisk.", you pause, the crystal already at your torso. Sans takes his jacket off and hands it to you. "it must get pretty cold in that crystal right? you can use my jacket to keep the cold away.", you smile and put the jacket on. It smells like ketchup. Sans watches with sad eyes as you seal yourself the rest of the way, jacket and all. Sans leaves and you can feel the world resuming from where it left off.

There's no telling how much time had passed before Sans came back. This time with an extra passenger. Undyne saunters up to your crystal and looks at you. No hostility in her gaze. She watches as the crystal around you slowly melts away, as if you were unsure if you should it not. Sans walks up and stands beside Undyne.

As soon as the crystal is gone you get pulled into a crushing hug. "Hey punk! I'm so glad to see you again! Sans explained everything to everyone. Just so you know Papyrus is coming to see you next! I would say I've missed you but you probably already know that. We all miss ya punk!", Undyne lets go of you and wipes at her eye. Was she crying? Before you can think any farther on it you can feel Chara wriggling again. You start sealing up again. You wave bye to Undyne and she shakes her head. "We'll see each other again soon punk I swear it!", with that she nods to Sans and they over to the load button, Undyne holding Sans's hand. In the blink of an eye their gone.

Just like Undyne said Papyrus came next. It went the same way as Undyne's did, just...louder. After him was Alphys, then Asgore, and then Toriel. Toriel stayed the longest. Crying over you and hugging you like you were her only lifeline. She then looked over at Chara for a moment. She started crying again. She repeated the words 'I love you' and 'I miss you" over and over again. Finally Sans had to drag her to the load button. He must have sensed that you couldn't hold Chara back any longer. After they left you quickly seal yourself again. Pushing Chara back into her own body.

Sans came back and hung out while you were in your crystal. Talking about how they were on the surface now. Apparently, they only needed a little bit of your determination to break the barrier. Talking about how he and Alphys were in college studying physics and human anatomy. At one point he stated that you humans were weird with your fleshy bits and organs. It made you chuckle inside your head. Soon he had to leave, but before he left he looked back at you.

 

"we all miss you, frisk.", and then he disappeared. Everyday was like that from then on. He would talk and I would listen from within my prison and then just before he left he would say that they all missed you. In truth, you missed them too.


	3. The most beautiful eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CSGO:Sans POV time!!! 
> 
> HEG:Hope y'all like.

Sans visits the save screen annually, on every Valentine's Day, talks to Frisk through the crystal, and as soon as he gets back he continues working on a plan to get Frisk back without bringing Chara with them. It's hard, considering he has college classes that occupy his time, but he tries none the less. 

 

He's going to be blunt with himself, he misses Frisk, he misses her voice, her laugh, the way she would twist her hair when she was nervous. He misses her eyes too, he's only ever seen them once when they weren't possessed by Chara, while when Chara had possession of the body Frisk's eyes were filled with hatred and bloodlust. But that one time when Frisk opened her eyes willingly on the last genicide run, her ruby red eyes were filled with kindness, forgiveness, determination, and love. It made his soul ache just to think about it.

It's Valentine's Day again, this will be the 4th year he's come to the save screen to visit Frisk. He grabs a sketch pad and pencil before going to the save screen. He's found that he has a knack for drawing and right now he wants to draw Frisk. He appears in front of the buttons and looks toward where Frisk's crystal would be. She's not there. He then looks at where Chara would be. She's gone too. Suddenly, a scream comes from behind him.

 

"Sans, look out!", he turns around in time to see Chara swing at him with a knife. And then watches as Frisk appears in front of him and takes the hit. Frisk falls into his arms, breathing beginning to slow. He can't reign in his anger or sadness fast enough and watches through unseeing eyes as Chara's smug smile turn into a surprised and pained grimace when a sharp drill like bone finds its home in her chest. Frisk wakes up for a just enough time to seal Chara back up. This time with black chains and another pinkish-red crystal. The bones stays where it was in her chest.

Sans needs to get Frisk to Toriel before she dies. He walks up to the load button and presses it.

 

"hang in there, frisk.", he says before he pops up back in his dorm room. His roommate isn't home yet. Good. He teleports to where Toriel now lived with Asgore. They made up and got back together around a year ago. He knocks frantically on the door. It's late at night, he knows that, but Asgore stays up late anyway. Always working on some form of paperwork.

 

The door opens to reveal Toriel in a purple nightgown. She looks at his face questioningly before looking at Frisk who was in his arms. She takes Frisk from his arms and rushes inside without a word.

 

"what? no hello, or nice to see you again?", Toriel shoots him a look. He raises his arms in surrender. "i get it. geez.", Toriel turns back to your unconscious body, pauses and then looks back at Sans. She doesn't question why your like this in the first place but instead tells him something different 

 

"I need you to leave while I undress Frisk. I'll call you back in when she's stable enough to see visitors.", his face turns a brilliant blue at the word undress. But he teleports out of the room before Toriel can see it. He's now back in his dorm room. Goddammit why won't this blush go away? He flops into his bed and it creaks under his weight.

 

He couldn't sleep that night as he worried about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puns just yet. We'll get there eventually though. Sorry if you were looking foward to some puns this chapter.


End file.
